Unexpected Visit
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: When Thanos defeat the Avengers, he gets an unexpected visit by one more hero.


The Avengers have been defeated. Thanos has won. Everyone except for an injured Tony Stark were lying on the ground, unconscious or dead. The purple monster walked up to the defeated Tony Stark, a visible glee on his face. Tony tried punching him with his right arm but Thanos caught the fist with his big right arm before tightening his grip, crushing bones of Tony's hand. He yells in pain, music to Thanos' ears.

"Why do you keep fighting, weakling. I defeated all of your friends. You know resistance is futile." stated Thanos, looking at Tony before picking him up and revving his left hand, ready to finish the weak human.

"Like, stop right there, man." A voice said behind the titan, prompting him to turn around to see where the voice originated from. Gazing his eyes upon a lanky Caucasian teenager with a dirty blonde hair, a rough goatee, a green shirt, and brown jeans. Tony Stark looks at the teenager before growling in disappointment. How is a weak looking human going to defeat the guy who basically defeated the Avengers

Thanos drops Tony and then turn towards the teenager, annoyance clearly seen on his face. "Who are you?" The teenager smirked before responding to his inquiry. "Like, my name is Shaggy Rogers, man." He gets into a fighting stance, one hand in front while the other behind him. "And I'm here to stop you, man." The teenager known as Shaggy looked eager like as if he was waiting for this moment.

Thanos scoffs, thinking that this is a joke while Tony just looks at this foolishly brave teenager. How can he have chance against the titan? "Well, if you are that eager to die, then I will not hold back my power." The titan started walking towards Shaggy, quickly gaining momentum. He revved up his right arm, ready to punch Shaggy.

Shaggy just stood there with a smirk. Tony watched, wanting to look away at the future gore but still looked with both eyes. With all his momentum, Thanos' right arm formed a fist and went towards Shaggy at a fast pace, intending to punch him.

Thanos face quickly changed from confidence to a shocked one. Right there, Shaggy was holding the titan's hand, stopping him in place. The most confusing or shocking part? He was unfazed like the punch didn't even move him from his original spot. Tony eyes widened at this amazing sight with surprise. Shaggy still had a smirk on his face, an assured one. He then spoke. "Heh, like, not bad man, you like made me use one percent of my power." He proceeded to punch Thanos in the guts, sending him across the field, kneeling. He stands up, looking up to look at Shaggy. However, he wasn't there anymore.

"Like, behind you, man." Before Thanos could respond, he felt a strong force behind his back before being launched into the dark and cloudy air while feeling the wind hitting his body. It wasn't long until he was in the harsh and cold outer space. Luckily he didn't need to breathe. Before he could do any movement Shaggy appeared in front of him. Before reacting, Shaggy grabs Thanos by his throat and started moving downward into the planet.

Thanos tried removing the hands of his perpetrator but he couldn't as if they were attached to him. He then felt his body entering the atmosphere. It hurt. The push was getting faster and faster as he felt his body heating up, a fire appeared behind him before also going downwards with him.

"Like, prepare for impact, man." Shaggy warned, still not releasing Thanos from his strong and firm grasp. *THUD!* the loud and giant impact of the titan hitting the surface was heard all around the planet as a giant dust surrounded and covered the impact area.

Tony Stark still watched everything in shock, laying on the ground. If there existed someone more powerful than Thanos then it must be this Shaggy guy. The dust started clearing up, revealing a giant crater of that of the size of a nuclear explosion. In the center of the crater was the body of Thanos, who is still somehow alive. On top of him was Shaggy, who had his left hand straight towards him, palms opened.

Then a blue ball made out of energy emitted out of thin air in front of his palm before slowly growing. Thanos tried moving but he was in a state of shock, making him not able to move his limbs. It wasn't a while until the glowing ball grew into the size of a bowling ball, glowing its surrounding by its brightness. Thanos couldn't do anything, just lay there and watch his demise unfold. His life started flashing before his eyes. Remembering everything that happened to his life, even the small and least important things.

Shaggy then unleashed all of his power onto the titan, the brightness increase ten times, brightening a large amount of its environment. The light slowly died down until it was gone. The crater was now deeper. Thanos' armor and suit is what remained of the former titan with Shaggy standing over it with a face of satisfaction.

He proceeded to teleport in front of Tony Stark and look at him before looking at the remains of the Avengers. "Like, let me help your friends, man." He proceeded to lift up both hands, palm open with a golden aura surrounding him. The bodies and Tony started glowing with that aura, limbs coming back to their original bodies. It wasn't long until everyone came back alive, confused and shocked.

Tony stood up with his injuries healed up. "Thank you, Shaggy. You have defeated Thanos. How will you like to join the Avengers?"

"Like, sorry man, but no."

Tony's eyes widened up by this rejection. "B-but why?"

"Because." Shaggy closes his eyes before looking at the sky. "People from other worlds, universe and galaxies need me to stop baddies and unmask them. It is my duty to stop villainy everywhere in every crack."

Before Tony could respond a light appeared next to Shaggy before something came from it. It was a dog with brown fur and black spots in some areas. The dog had a collar around his neck with the words "SD" engraved in front of it to be visible. "Raggy, the gang need you."

"Like, alright man, let's go." Shaggy responded, opening up a portal with his powers behind the two. He looks at Tony one more time before speaking. "Good luck, man." They both entered the portal before closing, leaving Tony standing there.

Peter Parker walks up to him, stopping next to him. "Who was that, Tony?" the young boy asked, his face hidden by his mask. Tony looks at him before responding. "Shaggy Rogers."


End file.
